Battleax Wyvern W85LMF
Battleaxe wyvern is an attack type beyblade from the beyblade: X-Force series. It evolves in to Wyvern-demolish S:D. It is a legendary bey past down from an anctiont tribe known as The Fire Bladers. Type: attack Element: fire Direction of rotation: left Owner: Jarron Davis (Character) Symbolic weapon: battle axe First appearance (anime ): Beyblade: X-Force episode 1: the dawn of a new beginning. First appearance (manga): Beyblade: X-Force chapter 1 Diamond face: wyvern I The face bolt motif resembles "wyvern" the legendary Dragon. It has a picture of a wyvern curled up with the word "WYVERN" in fiery letters on it. It is olive green in color with orange and dark green printing on it. power wheel: wyvern I Attack:5 defense:3 stamina:1 (Attack) Wyvern is a parity moderate attack wheel. Though it's good for defense as it is quite heavy. It has dragon like designs all over it. it has 2 ram horned wyvern heads biting down on the jewel. also webbing and "V" shaped dragon scales. It is olive green in color. ELEMENTAL JEWEL The jewel that is incased inside the wheel is transparent orange in color. It is a fire jewel. weight wheel: Battleaxe Attack:7 defense:0.5 stamina:3 (Attack) This is a vary unique wight wheel. It is only compatible with wyvern due to it spinning left and having three large wings that protrude from the power wheel. There are 3 olive green rubber scales on each dragon wing that help it use spin steel on an opponent. the wings are sloped to conduct upper attack. it out classes all attack wheels in upper and smash attack and is even better than Vulcan. It is painted silver and metallic green in color. spin track: Wing 85 Attack:4 defense:0 stamina:1 (Attack/super low) W85 is a track of the 85 height. It has little wings sticking out on each side in a leftward motion. In these wings are 2 metal balls that go to the out side of the track similar to GB145. Except one thing; the slots for the balls are slightly curved leftwards.This makes the bey wiz around the stadium at a high speed. This is one of the best tracks for attack in beyblade history and outclasses W105, LW105, 100, 105, 90, DF105, and even 85. This is actually a quit good combo for a super low track like this as battle-axe doesn't have flor scrape issues and LMF is a tall tip; about as high as RF/R2F. It is olive green in color. performance tip: Left Metal Flat attack:7 defense:0 stamina:2 (Attack) LMF is a variant of MF & LF though out classes both of them. It is currently the best attack tip evaluable. It is the second heaviest tip on earth: the first being MB. This along with W85 and battle-axe, makes this the fastest and heaviest attack type on the face of the earth. Especially in a spinning stadium. Overall, LMF is an amazing attack tip and is a must have for bladers that focus mainly on attack power. It is olive green in color. special move(s) *'Black dragon battle-axe smash': wyvern whizzes around the spinning stadium at a high speed and ignites it on fire creating a "ring of fire" around he stadium. A giant olive green wyvern (Wyvern's beast) merges from the flames and soars into the sky and shoots fire out of it's mouth on the opponent. This move was first seen in episode 1. *'burning dragon fury': Jarron reveals his true power and his whole body lights up in flames a giant blast of fire shoots out of Wyvern and blows any opponent away. This move was first Seen in episode 28. trivia *this bey can be thought of as the X-Force counter part of Meteo L-Drago LW105LF *so far, this is the most powerful attack type in beyblade history *hasbro will release this bey as battle-axe wyvern 85MF *this bey is a mighty attack type in both the anime and real life *this is the only fire type X-Force bey that was not released in the Random booster vol. 1 flare firebird